It Was Just a Dream
by meggzmeggz
Summary: Dan awoke one morning after having a strange dream about his best friend and room mate, Phil Based off of Danisnotonfire and Amazingphil from youtube
1. Chapter 1

Paste your document here...

**Hey so this is my first Phanfiction sorry for this one being so short I'll try to make the rest longer and to update often!**

Phil, what are you doing?" Dan asked

"Oh you just wait for this" Phil said with a naughty grin on his face. And in that moment Phil jumped on top of Dan and began caressing his face before is lips softly crashed into Dan's. Dan responded eagerly to Phil by moving his hands swiftly to Phil's buttocks. Just as Dan was getting comfortable a loud ringing started blazing and would not go away.

Dan awoke fast after realizing what he had just been dreaming about. But I'm straight, he thought. What was that? He felt warm and happy when e thought about the oddly pleasurable dream. "It was just a dream. It doesn't mean anything." Dan kept repeating to convince himself that it was true.

Taking his thoughts away from the dream, Phil was knocking on Dan's bedroom door. "Are you up yet?"

"Yeah just give me a second. Why is it that I'm awake at this hour?" Dan said trough the closed door trying to return his emotions to normal. Just talking to Phil felt awkward now. How he was going to face him in a few moments was a hard thought. "Why now..?" Dan thought.

We're going into town to look at a new camera for me, remember? You said you would last night."

"Right. I have to shower than we can go." Showering should give him a few minutes to compose himself before going out all day with Phil.

Once they were both ready to go Dan went ahead of Phil to get the lift. After Phil finished locking the apartment they shared up, he walked down to where Dan was waiting for the lift to arrive. Today Dan was wearing tighter jeans than normal and Phil noticed how good his ass looked in them. "What? I can't think of Dan that way, he's like my brother." Phil internally scolded himself for that thought. What would Dan think if he knew that Phil had thought of him that way, even if only for a moment?

When the lift finally arrived, Phil got in first and Dan took that chance and checked out Phil's bum, the same one he had been grabbing in his dream only hours before. "I have to stop thinking like this, if Phil knew..."

**If you liked this it would mean the world to me if you could review this for me (= **

**Till next time, **

**~Megan**


	2. Chapter 2

"let's film another Phil Is Not On Fire!" Phil suggested when they got back to their shared apartment after they found a good camera for Phil. "OK, I'll ask on twitter for some questions." Dan said, not sure if Phil had heard him. He was very interested in his new camera and trying to figure out how to use it. It was only a matter of time before Phil was asking Dan to help him with the tripod. After almost twenty minutes the two boys had gotten the camera set up and ready to film on.

Dan was reading through the questions for him and Phil to answer and some of them he passed they were so repetitive after a while. Most of the ship happy fan-girls were asking if Phan was real. When reading these dan blushed slightly. He was secretly wishing it was real. After spending a few hours alone with his thoughts waiting for Phil this afternoon he had started so come around to the idea of him and phil being less awkward. But they were still best friends so it wasn't not awkward.

Phil called out to Dan wondering if he had the questions done yet. "yea, I'll be in there in a moment." After composing himself again he walked out and sat on his usual right of Phil. The questions continued for a while when Phil decided to look at the new questions on his phone and the newest one was, "what did you dream about last night?" Phil said "A lion and a Pokemon battle with sonic, it was quite entertaining." Dan, always being a horrible liar decided to to try and ssay something obviously false so before he lost the courage to he said, "you and I,"

**Sorry about the short chapters but I just wrote this bit today so I felt like posting it anyways. Ill try to make them longer next time. Thanks to everyone who read my last chapter! Review if your feeling kind 3 love you all**

**~Megan**


End file.
